Castle Fynn
|enemies=*Many found depending on room |quests=*Escaping the dungeons *Liberating Fynn }} Castle Fynn is a location from Final Fantasy II. It is the residence of the royal family of Fynn, and the center of the Fynn Kingdom. Castle Fynn cannot be entered until the events at the Coliseum. The castle is originally full of random encounters until the player beats the boss in the main hall. A hidden switch in the hall allows the player to go underneath the castle where there are random encounters, to find the White Mask. A mirror exists in the castle. Presenting the Pendant to the mirror gives the player a dragon. Story Castle Fynn is conquered and occupied by the Palamecia Empire alongside with the rest of the city, after Borghen, a general of Fynn, betrays the kingdom. The people of Fynn regroup in Altair, forming the Wild Rose Rebellion. They attempt to retake Fynn, and Firion and his friends are assigned to deal with the general of the occupation forces, who resides in the castle. They defeat Gottos, the leader of the Palamecian forces in Fynn, allowing the rebels to return to their home. Items Castle Dungeons Enemies Castle 1F * 18.8% Magician x2-5 * 18.8% Specter x2-5 * 18.8% Stalagmite x1-3, Dual Deads x0-3, Dual Heads x0-3 * 18.8% Specter x1-3, Revenant x0-4 * 9.4% Death Flower x1-3, Revenant x0-2 * 9.4% Chimera x1-4 * 4.7% Captain x1-2, Sergeant x1-2, Sorcerer x1-2, Wizard x1-2 * 1.6% Chimera x1-4 Chimera x1-2, Death Flower x0-2 2F * 18.8% Specter x2-5 * 18.8% Stalagmite x1-3, Dual Deads x0-3, Dual Heads x0-3 * 18.8% Specter x1-3, Revenant x0-4 * 18.8% Death Flower x1-3, Revenant x0-2 * 9.4% Chimera x1-4 * 9.4% Captain x1-2, Sergeant x1-2, Sorcerer x1-2, Wizard x1-2 * 4.7% Chimera x1-2, Death Flower x0-2 * 1.6% Parasite x1-3, Brain x0-3 * Sergeant x2-4, Sorcerer x1-3 (Monster-in-a-box) * Revenant x1-3, Ghast x0-3, Stunner x0-2, Wraith x0-4 (Monster-in-a-box) 3F * 18.8% Stalagmite x1-3, Dual Deads x0-3, Dual Heads x0-3 * 18.8% Specter x1-3, Revenant x0-4 * 18.8% Death Flower x1-3, Revenant x0-2 * 18.8% Chimera x1-4 * 9.4% Captain x1-2, Sergeant x1-2, Sorcerer x1-2, Wizard x1-2 * 9.4% Chimera x1-2, Death Flower x0-2 * 4.7% Parasite x1-3, Brain x0-3 * 1.6% Sorcerer x1-8 * Gottos (Boss) Treasure Rooms * 18.8% Captain x1-2, Sergeant x1-2, Sorcerer x1-2, Wizard x1-2 * 18.8% Chimera x1-2, Death Flower x0-2 * 18.8% Parasite x1-3, Brain x0-3 * 18.8% Sorcerer x1-8 * 9.4% Death Flower x1-3, Revenant x0-2 * 9.4% Chimera x1-4 * 4.7% Specter x1-3, Revenant x0-4 * 1.6% Stalagmite x1-3, Dual Deads x0-3, Dual Heads x0-3 Dungeons B1 * 98.4% Revenant x1-3, Ghast x0-3, Stunner x0-2, Wraith x0-4 * 1.6% Green Soul x3-7 B2 * 98.4% Parasite x1-2, Brain x0-2, Changer x0-3 * 1.6% Green Soul x3-7 B3 * 98.4% Killer Mantis x1-3 * 1.6% Green Soul x3-7 B4 * 98.4% Stalagmite x1-2, Adamantoise x0-2, Ogre Chief x0-2, Ogre Mage x0-2 * 1.6% Green Soul x3-7 B5 * 98.4% Stalagmite x3-7 * 1.6% Green Soul x3-7 * Rhyos x1-4 (Monster-in-a-box) Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Musical themes The background music inside Castle Fynn is called "Ancient Castle". Gallery FFII_Fynn_Castle_Map.png|Castle Fynn's Map (GBA). Castle II NES.gif|Castle Fynn's Background (NES). FFII Fynn Castle NES.png|Castle Fynn (NES). FFII_Fynn_Castle_PSX.jpg|Castle Fynn (PS). Fynn Castle.png|Castle Fynn (GBA). FFRK Castle Fynn JP FFII.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Castle Fynn in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy II Category:Castles es:Castillo Fyn